


Without A Doubt

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine become parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without A Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Without a doubt  
>  **Author:** Star  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine, Mercedes.  
>  **Word Count:** 612  
>  **Summary:** Kurt and Blaine become parents.  
>  **A/N:** For [whenidance](http://whenidance.org) because it was her comment on [this amazing piece of artwork](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/28953911435) that enabled me to get the idea for this fic.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

“Is this it?”

Kurt took Blaine’s hand in his own, squeezing softly. The plastic chairs they were sitting on were hard and unforgiving but at that moment, Kurt couldn’t care less. He was nervous. He was beyond nervous. Blaine was bouncing his leg next to him and Kurt knew his husband was feeling the exact same emotions as he was.

Kurt could feel Blaine’s pulse quickening as the insides of their wrists pressed together in a tight grasp. He brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Blaine’s hand before clasping it between both of his own.

Blaine shot him a nervous smile and squeezed harder.

Kurt’s head shot up as he heard the door across from them opening and he bit his bottom lip feeling scared, nervous and impossibly excited.

This was it. This was the moment that their lives were going to change forever. The moment that changed them from simply husbands to _fathers._

“Congratulations,” the doctor said. “You’re fathers.”

Kurt let out the breath that he hadn’t even realised he was holding and he looked at Blaine who was grinning from ear to ear.

They got up and headed into the hospital room, eager to see the beginning of their family for the first time.

“Hey, guys.”

Kurt immediately went to Mercedes’ side and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She looked absolutely exhausted and Kurt guessed he would have as well after thirty-two hours of labour. 

“You have a daughter.”

Kurt’s breath hitched in his throat and he felt tears pricking the backs of his eyes as the midwife in the room wrapped up their baby in a soft pink blanket and carried her over to them.

“We have a daughter,” Blaine echoed, his voice laced with emotion.

Blaine accepted their daughter from the midwife and Kurt crowded in close. He felt his heart thumping in his chest, beating excitedly and so full of love at this baby that the three of them had created together.

“She’s gorgeous,” Kurt breathed, reaching out to gently stroke his forefinger down her cheek.

The baby sneezed and Kurt swore that his heart was going to explode. 

“That was the most precious thing that I have ever heard,” Blaine said, looking up and grinning.

“I agree,” Kurt said, uncaring that there were tears staining his cheeks. 

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s cheek and Blaine gently passed her to Kurt so he could have a hold.

“Mercedes, she is so precious,” Kurt whispered, too scared to speak any louder.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” Mercedes asked, smiling from where she was sitting in the hospital bed.

Kurt nodded, looking over at Blaine who had settled himself next to Mercedes, his arm around her shoulders, pressing kisses to her temple. Kurt was sure that under any other circumstances, she would have told him to get lost but she just had their baby – _their_ baby. 

Kurt was positive he was going to break with the sheer amount of emotions he was felling.

“We decided to call her Adora Mercedes Hummel-Anderson,” Kurt said, making his way to sit down at Mercedes’ free side.

“You two are going to be the best parents,” Mercedes said as she stroked Adora’s cheek. 

Kurt beamed. “We hope so.”

“You know you will be, white boy,” she said fondly.

Kurt shifted so the three of them could all reach out and touch Adora. 

“Thank you again for doing this, Mercedes,” Blaine said softly. “It means the world to us.”

“I know,” Mercedes replied. “I am excited for you two to be daddies. I get to be the best aunt though.”

“Without a doubt.”

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
